


Miscommunications

by OrbitalBeats



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Disaster Lesbians, F/F, Miscommunication, damn you curse of baal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbitalBeats/pseuds/OrbitalBeats
Summary: Tsubasa has something to say, Kanade is just Kanade.
Relationships: Amou Kanade/Kazanari Tsubasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Miscommunications

Practising for a concert can be incredibly tiring, even for one raised as a sword. Going through the motions constantly, perfectly until she was entirely within sync of Kanade was difficult, especially considering the… Distraction, that Kanade’s outfit had been. Another thing that hadn’t helped was how close they had to dance with each other, the soft and supple skin of her partner as they both held each other’s hands mid-act… Tsubasa rips herself out of her daydreaming, blushing and breathing a little heavier than usual.

“Tsubasa! Can I come in or am I going to get very lucky?” Kanade shouts, just slightly muffled by the door to her dressing room. Her response is one of panic from her partner, the sound of something falling to the ground and frantic rustling of clothing before Tsubasa peeks her head out of the door, lighting up at the sight of Kanade.

“I, erm… K-kanade, yes. You can come in.” The door creaks open, revealing Tsubasa, clearly disheveled, wearing the jacket she’d grown so fond of alongside her bike. Kanade walks in, a bounce in her step, before immediately pulling Tsubasa into a hug. The warmth of her rooster of a partner releasing the tension she’d held since practise had gotten so close.

“Kanade… I need to talk to you about something. I-if that’s okay that is…” Tsubasa sputters out, barely able to pull away from the warm, inviting hug. She looks down to the side, the blush threatening to come back in full force as Kanade steps back, worry clearly etched into her expression. “Tsubasa, you can talk to me about anything. We’re partners remember? In everything; the stage, the battlefield and away from it all.” This and a warm smile is Kanade’s response, doing her best to be a reliable friend.

“Well… I don’t know how to, even begin to explain this all.” Tsubasa bites her lip, barely able to hold eye contact with Kanade. Her brief moment of nearly falling into babbling was cut short by Kanade, tugging her chin to look at her directly. “Over t-time… I have grown very fond of you. As a friend, and… In other ways.” Tsubasa closes her eyes, silently praying that she’s not about to completely screw up their friendship with this. “I’ve found myself becoming… Very attracted to you and, I well…” She takes a sharp breath, cut off by Kanade leaning in for a kiss.

They stay connected for a while, Tsubasa almost clinging to Kanade in a vain attempt to transfer all the warmth of her partner to herself. Unfortunately for them both, humans have to breathe, the moment of passion cut off by a need for basic biology. They both stare into each other's eyes for a moment, what feels like an eternity before Kanade speaks, low and breathless.

“I thought we were already dating?”


End file.
